Visual aids help people understand information. Conveying information to or among groups of people almost necessarily requires creating visual presentations. These visual presentations generally provide graphical content to the user's choice of media, e.g. text or audio. Computer programs, such as the Microsoft® PowerPoint® presentation application, have helped automate the task of creating such graphical content. Such graphics programs generally allow users to convey information more efficiently and effectively by putting that information in easily understandable formats and contexts.
Graphical content contains information that can have both textual and graphical characteristics. Textual characteristics generally refer to the written matter within the graphical content. Graphical characteristics generally refer to the pictorial or other visual features or formatting of the graphical content. Depending on the information and the audience, the user generally determines a visual diagram that will best teach or convey the underlying information. Then, the user tries to create the diagram that the user has decided to use.
Adding formatting, such as color, to the graphical content further enhances the visual appeal of the presentation. However, users generally have a great amount of trouble coloring portions of the graphic. More specifically, users generally can color only single portions of the graphic at one time. Assigning complementary colors to other portions of the graphic requires the user to adjust manually, in some manner, the color settings for each portion of the graphic. If the user desires a more integrated and professional look for their colored graphics, the user generally has to continually adjust the colors of the different portions of the graphic until the colors match or complement. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.